You Lie
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Song-Fick de las mentiras, nada bueno surge, de las mentiras hay ocasiones en las que provoca no decir nada un Te Amo, no es para decir que es una mentira. HARUXHIBARI, HARUXMUKURO, MUKUROXCHROME y CHROMEXHIBARI.


_**Titulo: **__You lie_

Aquí yo con este nuevo leve song-Fick espero les guste.

**N/A:** Una historia de amor a base de mentiras, que destrozaron a dos almas, almas que hubiesen dado su vida por esas personas…

**Disclaimer:**KHR! **NO** me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira-sensei, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>― Ya no deberías llorar por eso…-Dijo una vos grave entrecortado a su lado.<p>

― ¿Cómo no llorar…Mukuro-san? … tu mejor que… nadie deberías apoyarme en esto… -Levanto su rostro, Mukuro sintió como su corazón se estrujo al ver el rostro de la chica lleno de lagrimas y sus mejillas rojas de tanto llanto. ― Ellos… ¡ellos nos engañaron Mukuro tendrías que estar igual de molesto que yo!

Mukuro se inclino frente a la chica, tomando su rostro con delicadeza, y como si de una pieza frágil se tratara, el guardián de la niebla limpio las lagrimas de la frágil chica con una sonrisa algo forzada.

― Se…que debería estar molesto haru… pero no puedo hacer nada…y mas si es chrome quien me traiciono…-su voz se entrecorto en un sollozo.- pero…

― Señorita Miura es su turno para salir a escena. –Dijo una mujer, a lo que haru se incorpora dejando ver a la perfección un hermoso vestido sin tirantes de seda color vainilla, que llegaba hasta el piso siendo arrastrado por haru. El vestido poseía tres capas de la parte de abajo dándole el toque de princesa, y bodes dorados. Mientras su cabello corto se dejaba ver a la perfección junto con un broche de flores de color crema

― enseguida voy. –Dijo mirándola de soslayo, la mujer asintió para luego retirarse.- Mukuro se que no puedes hacer nada… y muy bien se que yo tampoco pero esta noche yo si podre transmitir lo que siento…por favor escucha. –Mukuro le sonrió para luego asentir, haru sonrió débilmente y se acerco al de ojos bi-color y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Haru se encamino hacia al escenario, donde al ser vista fue recibida con un estruendo de aplausos, a lo cual ella sonrió y al ponerse al centro, sonrió anchamente como si nunca hubiese llorado, tomo su vestido con ambas manos e hizo una leve reverencia.

― Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche… -Dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de ciertos ojos filosos de color azul, y al dar con ellos continuo.- se que esta noche es mi ultimo día aquí en este bello escenario, y les agradezco de todo corazón que hagáis venido a escucharme cantar. Espero esta canción sea de su agrado… -los espectadores volvieron a aplaudir, mientras haru se dirigía al piano que se encontraba a sus espaldas para ponerse en posición.- Esto es para ustedes…Kyo-kun… chrome-chan…

_**En la primera pagina**_

_**De nuestra historia**_

_**El futuro se veía tan brillante**_

_**Luego se volvió tan oscuro**_

_**No se por que sigo sorprendida**_

El corazón de haru se estrujo y sin que lo pudiese evitar, su mente le traiciono trayendo consigo los recuerdos de esa mañana.

_Haru caminaba sonriente, puesto que por fin había terminado la canción su ultima canción que cantaría en escenario, en dedicatoria a la persona que lograba sacarle mas de un suspiro a su persona, seria su sorpresa de aniversario como pareja ya de seis meses. Estaba tan feliz que no se fijo que alguien salía de una de las (Mil) habitaciones de la base vongola, termino chocándose._

― _¡Auch! Haru lo siente desu~ -Se disculpo y luego de su reverencia levemente exagerada, miro a la persona con la que se había chocado._

― _Kufufufu~~ también lo siento pequeña haru, no te vi. –Sonrió ante el gento que haru le dio al decir la palabra __**Pequeña.**_

― _¡Hahi! Haru no es pequeña, Mukuro-san Bakka ¬3¬ -Se quejo mientras agitaba sus manos de arriba abajo._

― _¿oooh? ¿Es esa la canción que cantaras esta noche, pequeña haru? –Pregunto arrebatándole el papel de las manos y darse la vuelta para así poder leer la canción._

― _¡aaah No! –Grito mientras corría detrás de Mukuro _

_**Incluso los ángeles**_

_**Tienen sus planes malvados**_

_**Y tú te los llevaste a un nuevo extremo**_

_**Pero siempre serás mi héroe**_

_**Aún cuando hayas perdido la cabeza**_

_Mukuro llego al otro extremo de la base, mientras miraba hacia atrás y ver si por fin había perdido de vista a haru, cuando se sintió a salvo miro la hoja comenzando a leerla, no habían pasado ni dos segundos y la hoja le fue arrebatada de las manos de un solo jalón._

― _¡Deja de molestar Mukuro-san ¬¬!_

― _kufufu solo llegue a leer la primera estrofa… no me dejes con la duda haru déjame leerla._

― _pues te aguantas absolutamente nadie, puede ver la letra si no hasta esta noche -33-_

_Ambos siguieron discutiendo pero de repente sus discusiones cesaron al escuchar un ruido como de un alguien quejándose, ambos se miraron y luego de asentir al mismo tiempo se fueron acercando a un crucé ambos se chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que sus bocas, ante la escena que los dejo mas que pasmados._

― _¡ah!…es-espera Kyouya…alguien podría vernos aquí… -Gimió una chrome muy sonrojada. Mientras era besada en el cuello por un hambriento hibari, mientras pasaba su mano se deslizaba por la pierna de esta hasta llegar a los muslos de chrome._

― _Hmp nadie viene aquí…deja de quejarte… -Chrome ya no dijo nada, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera negra para así acercar al prefecto hacia su persona y darle un beso, al cual estaba cargado de deseo, y desesperación._

― _Ya lo se… ¡aah!...p-pero al menso entremos en una habitación…-Rogo entre jadeos._

_Hibari gruño ante la petición de la mujer, pero decidió complacerla, entrando a habitación mas cercana entre besos, y roses del cuerpo del otro._

_Haru volvió a respirar, desde que había visto como su Koi se encontraba manoseando a otra mujer y besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, había olvidado que respirar era parte vitalidad para su existencia. Mukuro por otro lado aun no salía de su asombro, sintiendo como su corazón se hacia añicos a cada segundo. Haru ya no aguanto mas y como su hoja la chica se desplomo perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Mukuro se coloco a la misma altura que ella, colocando su mano en la espalda, y dándole una que otro masaje para que se calmara._

_**Solo te quedaras ahí viéndome arder**_

_**Esta bien, por que me gusta como hieres**_

_**Solo te quedaras ahí viéndome llorar**_

_**Esta bien por que te amo**_

_**Amo como mientes…Oohh**_

_**Amo como mientes.**_

Hibari, miraba de brazos cruzados a su pareja desde un rincón entre el publico y luego de las ultimas estrofas abrió lentamente sus ojos y boca de la impresión, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su mejilla.

― "_Acaso Haru…" –_Pensó mientras se despegaba de la pared, y buscaba rápidamente la mirada de cierta amatista, la cual encontró al otro extremo del publico, junto a reborn.

Chrome tenía la mirada (Su único ojo) amplia y fija en la figura de su amiga en el escenario, se sintió mal, al escuchar las palabras de su amiga mas alegre, palabras que le andaban traspasando el corazón como si de cuchillas se trataran, chrome paso su vista al otro lado de los espectadores, encontrándose con los ojos azules.

"_Haru lo sabe…"_

Fueron los pensamientos de ambos.

_**Ahora, esta molestia en nuestro hablar**_

_**Es un vidrio roto por la pelea**_

_**En las peleas, tú siempre ganas**_

_**Aún cuando yo tengo la razón**_

_**Por que me alimentas de tus cuentos**_

_**Con palabras violentas y amenazas vacías**_

_**Y es enfermizo que estas batallas**_

_**Es lo que me mantiene satisfecha….**_

― _Deberías dejar de entrometerte en estas peleas. –Hablo hibari desde el marco de la puerta, viendo a la chica de hebras castañas, que se encontraba guardando unos documentos en un portafolio._

― _si me involucro es por mi cuenta Kyouya-sensei, además –Dijo mientras se volteaba a el con una sonrisa.- recuerda que tuve un excelente profesor para mi defensa personal, estaré bien…y como ya dije…esto lo hago por decisión propia…y como tsuna-san ya dijo es una misión en la que solo debo entregar documentos, nada del otro mundo._

― _Hmp, si nada del otro mundo incluye que otros informantes trataran de engañarte o incluso matarte por robar esa información, entonces tienes razón, no es nada del otro mundo._

― _ajaja te preocupas demasiado…además no es la primera vez que hago. Es mi tercera misión que involucra mi pellejo. –Hibari parpadeo, para ver la sonrisa honesta de la chica.- mientras tú estabas en Holanda dándole refuerzo a la familia scrull Tsuna me mando de misión, ya que era la única que estaba disponible, y era de suma urgencia, tsuna-san dijo que cualquier cosa por minúscula que fuera lo llamase si necesitaba ayuda, y en esta tercera ocasión tsuna-san me a hecho prometerle que lo llame por cualquier cosa jeje parece que aun no confía en mi, pero bueno. –Se encogió de hombros para luego pasar por el lado de hibari, y salir de ahí._

_Haru iba sonriente, a su tercera misión, a pesar de lo sobreprotector que era su líder y amigo tsuna, el le tenia la suficiente confianza de que la misión seria todo un éxito, gracias a las estratégicas formas de dialogar de haru, y el sobresaliente entrenamiento de defensa personal que el mismo Hibari Kyouya le había impregnado a la chica. Justo cuando iba a abordar la limosina que la llevaría al aeropuerto una voz grave le detuvo._

― _Si en verdad llegaras a necesitar ayuda, no llamas a Sawada…-Dijo cortante a lo que haru volteo a ver la figura de su maestro acercándose a ella, haru volteo hacia su maestro y con una sonrisa asintió.― Por que solo yo tengo derecho a proteger lo que me pertenece._

_Haru frunció el seño y justo cuando iba a reclamarle sobre tratarla como si de un objeto se tratara, no pudo puesto que sus labios fueron sellados, por los labios de su maestro, haru sin poder creerlo quería apartarlo._

― _Kyou…-Trato de decir su nombre pero sintió como una lengua jugaba e incitaba a la de haru para que jugara con la de el. La vista de la castaña comenzó a nublarse por el deseo, y sin poder evitarlo, correspondió al beso, pasando muy insegura sus brazos por las hebras negras de su maestro. El prefecto sonrió en el beso y sin muchos deseos se separo de su __**amante.**_

― _Continuaremos esto cuando regreses –Le dijo separándose de ella.- Y si me entero que estabas en problemas y llamaste al vongola mayor….Te MORDERE hasta la muerte. –Finalizo dándole énfasis a la palabra morder, causando un sonrojo en la castaña._

― _H-Hai… -se volteo para luego entrar al vehículo para dirigirse al aeropuerto, el corazón de haru latió rápidamente, se sentía realmente feliz._

_La misión fue todo un éxito, luego de reportar a lo que el líder de la familia Dragonight de Hong Kong y ella habían quedado para quedar en una alianza, se retiro, luego de una agradecimiento de tsuna. Haru iba tan cansada a su habitación que no se percato que alguien la seguía sigilosamente, y cuando abrió su habitación, fue empujada a esta y luego fue abrazada por detrás._

― _Vaya…veo que hice un buen trabajo contigo haru. – haru se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su maestro._

― _Kyouya-sensei…-Dijo con los nervios de punta._

― _solo Kyouya…después de todo ya somos pareja. –Susurro en su oído para luego lamer su cuello._

―_Kyo…-su vos quedo al aire, y como la ultima vez que los sintió los finos y carnosos labios de su maestro estaban de nuevo devorando los suyos._

_Hibari pego más el cuerpo de su amante, hacia el suyo, provocando un gemido entre el beso, El prefecto se fue moviendo junto a la chica para luego empujarla en la cama, mirándola con deseo, haru se sintió incomoda y justo cuando se iba a mover para sacar a su maestro de SU habitación, este se coloco encima de ella, para seguir besándola, con deseo._

_Las manos de hibari se posaron en la pierna de la chica, deslizándose hasta llegar a la entrepierna de esta, el cuerpo bajo suya era toda una escultura, un ángel caído desde el cielo. Escuchar su nombre entre jadeos era como un canto de sirena._

― _Kyo..ya…!ah! por …favor..-Se mordió el labio, evitando un gemido que estaba siendo provocado por una mano de su compañero por debajo de su blusa, al no escucharla gemir Hibari apretó unos de sus pechos haciéndola gritar._

― _No te contengas, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre._

― _¡Ah! Kyouya…aahg…- Suspiro aferrándose a la camisa del prefecto._

_**Solo te quedaras ahí viéndome arder**_

_**Esta bien, porque me gusta como hieres**_

_**Solo te quedaras ahí oyéndome llorar esta bien, **_

_**Porque amo Como mientes. **_

_**Amo como mientes**_

_**Amo como mientes**_

_El sudor de ambos cuerpos estaba al máximo, mientras ambos cuerpos se movían rítmica mente, Haru cerro los ojos ante la ultima estocada que la penetro fuerte sacando un grito de placer sintiendo como la semilla de su amante le invadía, hibari se recostó sobre ella, ambos tratando de recuperar la respiración. Hibari se removió del cuerpo de haru para recostarse a su lado, mientras haru se recostaba de lado dándole la espalda a su maestro._

_Luego de unos momentos, haru sintió los brazos de hibari tensándola de sobremanera, para después sentir como era pegada al cuerpo de su amante._

― _Te amo…-Susurro, cerca de su oído provocando un sonrojo al máximo de haru._

_Haru sintió su corazón latir al máximo, sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba quería decir algo, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron y sus alteraciones se calmaron, al sentir la respiración de hibari rítmicamente lenta, haru volteo a verle y como predijo su maestro se quedo dormido._

―…_Buenas noches…Kyou-chan –sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la frente para luego quedarse dormida pegada a su pecho._

_**Tal vez soy masoquista**_

_**Trate de huir, pero no quiero nunca irme**_

_**Hasta que los muros se levanten**_

_**El aire de nuestros recuerdos se escapara…**_

Haru toco el piano sintiendo como sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, por el aumento del dolor y el incremento de sus lagrimas en sus ojos, estas cayeron, deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer a su mano la cual no dejaba de tocar las teclas del piano.

― "_Me duele saber…que yo solo fui una mentira para ti…"_

_**Solo te quedaras ahí viéndome llorar**_

_**Y esta bien por que me gusta como hieres**_

_**Solo te quedaras ahí oyéndome llorar**_

_**Y esta bien porque amo como mientes…**_

_**Amo como mientes…**_

_**Amo como mientes…**_

_**Amo como mientes…**_

Haru termino de tocar la melodía, y unos segundos después fue alabada por el sonido de los aplausos, los cuales iban en aumento a cada segundo, Haru luego de secarse las lagrimas se para y fue a ponerse enfrente de los espectadores, para tomar el vestido de sus costados y dar una leve reverencia a las personas. Sonrió amena a los que seguían aplaudiendo y luego se retiro para regresar a tras de escenas donde fue recibida con aplausos tanto por sus compañeros los cuales pasaron a cantar o tocar sus instrumentos, como los encargados de que el escenario estuviera al cien porciento, para los que participaban en el.

Haru les sonrió agradecida, tanto por los ramos fe narcisos como los cumplidos que le daban, haru se encamino a donde había visto a su amigo Mukuro quien le sonreía ameno y no dejaba de aplaudirle.

― Una hermosa canción, Mejor que la que planeabas dedicar. –sonrió, aunque su voz sonó apagada.

― Haai…aunque siendo sincera… ah sido una canción improvisada. –Sonrió anchamente, a lo que Mukuro luego de salir de su estado de impresión, le sonrió.

― Me iré a cambiar antes de que tsuna-san, y kyoko-chan me atrapen y no dejen de interrogarme por la canción…eso es lo ultimo que deseo.

― Entonces mi pequeña haru cámbiese que yo su fiel caballero la llevara a cenar. –Mientras hacia una reverencia elegante.

― Ahaha muy bien mi caballero acepto su invitación. –Sonrió alegre, para luego dirigirse a su camerino y cambiarse rápidamente.

Al Terminar de vestirse con una blusa de algodón de color blanca, unos pescadores color azul oscuro casi llegando al negro, junto con un suéter de manga de tres cuartos, y unas zapatillas de color negro, Tomo su bolso y salió de su camerino, para encontrarse con Mukuro quien le esperaba.

― Me parece raro que ninguno haiga venido.

― Bueno, pues como los reporteros tienen casi rodeado el lugar para poder entrevistar al genio de la música, pero encontré un lugar en especial para que podamos fugarnos.

― jeje muy astuto pues andando. –Sonrió divertida, para luego seguir a Mukuro por la parte de atrás.

Ambos salieron sin ser cachados, y luego salir corriendo hacia cualquier parte donde solo ellos pudieran disfrutar de la compañía del otro, Mukuro encendió su motocicleta, a la cual haru dijo que era genial en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mukuro se dirigió a las costas, lo cual haru le agradeció, lo que mas necesitaban en estos momentos era un lugar silencioso y el cual pudieran compartir con alguien que también estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

Haru tomo la mano de Mukuro y lo obligo a sacarse los zapatos y caminar por la arena, bajo el cielo nocturno riéndose y uno que otro juego, a las increíbles a sañas de la chica para empujar a Mukuro al agua y reírse a todo pulmón, risa que fue remplazada por un grito cuando Mukuro la jalo también para que ambos terminaron mojados, y siguieran jugando en el mar.

Luego de encender una fogata para secar sus ropas las cuales por mutuo acuerdo decidieron no quitarse aunque no se secaran tan bien, y luego de una hora y más o menos secos, decidieron ir a un restaurante que Haru señala desde la playa y comer mariscos. Entre risas olvidando por completo las angustias que los atormentaban a ambos.

― Ah sido la noche más divertida. –Sonrió Haru.- Muchas gracias por traerme mukuro

― No agradezcas…la verdad yo también necesitaba despejarme, pero lo malo es que nuestra diversión ya se paso dentro de unos minutos serán las dos.

― QUE, YA ES DE MAÑANA?

― jeje y comías tan feliz que ni cuenta te diste –Sonrió divertido mukuro.

― ¡Oye!...

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, para luego verse mutuamente y sonreír, pagaron la cena y se dispusieron a retirarse hacia su medio de transporte. Haru miro el cielo, para luego suspirar. Mukuro que ya había encendido la motocicleta le miro, Haru si era una chica hermosa, lastima que termino enamorándose de un bastardo gruñón.

― Mukuro… ¿Nos ponemos a mano, con ellos?

― …en verdad es lo que quieres?

― No…Pero al menos me sentiré con la molestia de ser traicionada si yo también traicione.

Mukuro, puso la pata de la motocicleta, para luego bajarse de ella y mirar a haru con una sonrisa, le tomo con delicadeza del rostro y luego de mirar sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna la beso, un beso de dolor, que transmitía simplemente hermandad, que aunque lo intentaran algo entre ellos sabían que estaba mal, no por traicionar a los que amaban, si no mas bien por que entre ellos no podría ver nada más que una amistad de hermanos.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego sonrieron para darse un abrazo, Haru pudo escuchar un leve sollozo, la cual la hizo sentirse impotente ante su gran y querido amigo. El único que compartía el mismo dolor y el desgarre de haber sido traicionado, Pasaron así unos momentos y una vez sintieron que ya era hora, ambos se separaron. Y haru limpio las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su amigo.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, un silencio nada incomodo, si no mas bien placentero, cuando arribaron a la sede vongola, se miraron unos segundos y entraron caminando por los desolados pasillos, y se detuvieron al ver que a pesar de que eran las tres de la mañana los estaban esperando. Los recién llegados eran fulminados por unos ojos filosos y unos grandes. Haru les miraba cansada tenia sueño, pero a la vez les miraba pensando que mientras mukuro y ella no hubieran estado, de seguro ellos tanto hibari como chrome hubiesen aprovechado el tiempo para revolcarse. Haru bostezo.

― Buenas noches Mukuro descansa. –Dijo con simpleza y paso de lado de las dos personas que les miraban, algo asombrados, al menos chrome, ya que hibari solo le miraba como si deseara matarlo.

― Buenas noches pequeña haru, espero que repitamos esta noche de nuevo. –Sonrió ante las miradas de los espectadores y paso de largo igual que su amiga para retirarse a su habitación como lo había hecho la castaña.

Haru ya estaba que cerraba los ojos en el pasillo, fue un día demasiado agotador, y aun faltaba mas, algo que no se atrevió a decirle a su querido amigo, algo que tenia planeado decirle en su frustración, cuando estaba llorando, pero ya no se puedo por que tuvo que salir al escenario, haru paso su mano a su estomago, para acariciarlo.

― Tendré que pedir que me trasladen… al menos por el tiempo que dure esto… -Se dijo así misma mientras entraba a su recamara, y cerraba la puerta tras de si. ― esto me paso por dejar de cuidarme…pero no importa que…yo cuidare de esta criatura…aunque no se entere de quien es su padre…-La castaña sonrió, para luego recostarse en la cama sin taparse, ni nada solo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para quitarse los zapatos y quedar rendida.

Haru quedo rendida…con la decisión de dar su traslado, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, no dejaría que el pequeño que se comenzaba a formar dentro de si, conociera las mañas de su padre de andar con una mujer y con otra a las espaldas de la primera…Y ella se encargaría de que jamás se encontraran al menos que el destino lo quiera pero mientras tanto… seria ella, ella y nadie mas quien sabría de la existencia de su hijo…y el de hibari Kyouya.

_**The End~**_

* * *

><p><em>Y bien que les pareció? TT acepto tomatazos, patadas y más por el fin tan malo pero bueno la canción de <em>_I Love the way you lie –Rihanna me traumo y la letra me dio esta idea shiii lo se puse a hibari como el malo…demo, demo si se dan cuenta Haru y Mukuro se miran como hermanos y también…. Para haru solo existe una persona, y es Kyou´chan xDD y para resolverles la duda Nooo Hibari y Chrome no se estuvieron revolcando mientras ellos andaban animándose, mas bien ambos estaban frustrados a sabiendas que sus amantes se hubiesen estado dando cariñitos xDD_


End file.
